<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stop and start by meowcosm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128236">stop and start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcosm/pseuds/meowcosm'>meowcosm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Swallowing, Comfort Sex, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Injuries, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcosm/pseuds/meowcosm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wounded, Cyril lays in bed. Ashe decides to entertain him.</p><p>For Kinktober 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyril/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stop and start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy belated birthday ashe! and happy nearly-birthday cyril! enjoy this Sex!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He just has to stop thinking about it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cyril can’t deny- even to himself- that Ashe is, in the grand scheme of things, probably right. However miserable he feels, cooped up in his bed for “rest and recovery” while his left leg still aches so tenderly he can hardly bear to move it, he’s not doing himself any favours by thinking about it too much. It’ll be better if he can find something to distract himself, both mentally and physically. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It is, however,<em> unconscionably</em> embarrassing that Ashe asked Manuela whether it was fine for him to get a handjob in his current state- and that apparently, the answer was yes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Even more embarrassingly, he’s not far away from agreeing to Ashe’s proposition. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be careful.” he promises, in the same soft tone of voice he always makes his tender reassurances in. “I won’t even touch your leg.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cyril believes him- for what it’s worth. Even if Ashe does touch his leg by accident, he knows he’ll likely cry out so loud that his hand will move within seconds. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I know that.” he whines, voice piteous and sharp. Ashe doesn’t draw away from his bed when he hisses, though- he never does. Cyril supposes he’s used to his barbs coming out when he feels challenged; that he’s learnt over time how to avoid being stung by them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have to. But it feels good when we’re together- and if I can do that for you, then…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It takes nought but the span of a split second for Cyril to lean over slightly and kiss Ashe firmly on the lips, arm snaking around the small of his back. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re embarrassing.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t want it, then-”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No.” Cyril states, blunt. “I want it. <em>Please</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From the moment that Cyril’s uncompromising demand fills the air, Ashe wastes little time in slipping his hand beneath the waistband of his smallclothes and pulling out his cock. Still soft, Ashe lets himself stroke it briefly before releasing it fully from its confinement, Cyril whining when the once-warm flesh hits the chilly air surrounding them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll warm you up, Cyril.” Ashe coos. Briefly teasing the head of his cock with the tip of his thumb, causing Cyril to visibly and tangibly harden underneath his touch, he then slips his hand downwards to caress the shaft that’s beginning to fill with blood, that’s beginning to <em>ache</em>. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Your hands, Ashe.” Cyril gasps, close to the verge of breathlessness. “Hot. Real hot.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I didn’t know you liked my hands so much. I can try and do more stuff with th-”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cyril pouts, directly in Ashe’s face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Warm. They really make me feel warm, you know.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ashe nods, one finger feeling downwards from the shaft to the base, tracing a rigid vein the entire way down. He finds himself revelling in the way that Cyril’s arousal grows as his most intimate part is traced and touched the whole way down, building until it looks like he’s clenching his jaw as tight as he can possibly handle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cyril himself watches as Ashe, barely taking his eye off of his straining cock, rustles around in one of the cluttered wooden drawers beside the bed he’s resting in. Without even looking to check the contents of his hand, he produces a vial of medical salve clutched tight between his fingers and pops the cap off, spooling the fluid between his hands and rubbing it between them til it’s warm enough to coat his cock. When the vial is placed to one side, Ashe takes Cyril’s length into his grasp, coating his now-full erection partially with slick and viscous fluid.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for making sure it’s warm.” Cyril mumbles, voice caught somewhere in the back of his throat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t let you get cold, can I?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cyril shakes his head. Ashe, meanwhile, begins to slowly stroke the erect shaft that’s in front of him, grinning eagerly down at Cyril as he does. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Good?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cyril’s eyes clamp shut as his body begins to tremble, the sweet heat of arousal gathering in the pit of his stomach. Though his other hand remains coated in lube, Ashe still reaches out to place his hand on Cyril’s soft, plush side, steadying his motions somewhat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t strain yourself. You’ll bother your leg. And I don’t want you to get hurt.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cyril’s eyes blink open, and he pouts again. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“C’mon,” Ashe giggles, “you’re the one who was worried about this stuff in the first place!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cyril’s head lolls to one side on his pillow, and he turns away from Ashe, whose grip is still firmly on his cock. Sighing jokingly, Ashe continues to stroke down the length, eventually coating it entirely in the clear substance as Cyril begins to squirm again underneath his suddenly-imposing presence. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“D-don’t drag it out too long. I wanna finish before I get tired, Ashe.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The corners of Ashe’s lips perk upwards, and he nods gently in Cyril’s direction, though his head is still pressed into his pillowcase rather than looking upwards at the source of his mounting pleasure. When he reaches the base of Cyril’s cock again, he redoubles his efforts; hand gliding against the salve with an audible <em>shlick</em>. Such an increase in pace sends Cyril into a deeper fervour- though still careful to avoid placing too much weight on the site of his injury, Ashe watches him with great interest as he twists and whines at the tender strokes that he’s lavishing on his pleasure. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“A-Ashe, fuck, shit- you’re gonna make me- <em>ah</em>, it’s… like that, please…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t slow, but his grip becomes tighter and more concentrated as he watches Cyril near the edge underneath him. His fingers wrapped round so that their tips are buried underneath the small of his wrist, Ashe continues to stroke, diligently ignoring the growing tightness in his own underclothes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing well, Cyril.” he purrs, his crooning voice encouraging Cyril to sink deeper into his touch, to the ample pleasure of his bow-calloused hands. “Just excellent.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah?” Cyril whines, biting down on his lip as Ashe drifts his focus to the sensitive head of his cock. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mhm. Do you want to come?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cyril’s eyes roll to the back of his head, and his jaw begins to gape open. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes. Wanna feel that good. Ashe- <em>please</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A determined grin spreads across Ashe’s face. The hand he has on Cyril’s side slips from its position to the tender spot, rising and falling with each breath, just underneath Cyril’s stubble-specked chin. He lifts Cyril’s face up, gently, to gaze at him, continuing to stroke and milk him for everything he can give. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to see your face while it happens.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cyril nods, though it’s hampered by the way waves of arousal threaten to sweep him away each second that Ashe keeps his attention on him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ashe leans down, and slowly- gently- he licks down the slit of Cyril’s straining shaft. Cyril practically <em>wails</em> as a spurt of come pulses from him and clings to Ashe’s face, clinging to the shape of his hair and the freckles that dust his face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Cyril’s eyes snap open in post-orgasm clarity, he realizes that Ashe is nearly coated in the white fluid, droplets spilling from him where he stands. He’s grinning, though- like he <em>enjoys</em> it. Or- that he did it on purpose. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>More than anything, in the eye of a storm of endorphins and flushed exhaustion, the pain in his leg feels like it’s almost subsided. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“...That was good.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I had a <em>great </em>time.” Ashe purrs, licking the come from his lips. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@meowcosm is my twt!</p><p>kudos and comments are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>